


Do siego roku, Sammy.

by MrocznyPanicz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cholernie dużo przekleństw, Gejoza trochę, M/M, Samifer Sabriel, Skrzydlate dupki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Rozpoczęcie nowego roku z Samiferami. Czym poczęstuje ich ten 2017? Czy będzie łaskawy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisany na szybko. W jakieś 10 minut.  
> \+ Bardzo spóźnione życzenia noworoczne dla wszystkich czytelników. <3  
> Niech moc będzie z wami.

Wstaję, szybka, poranna toaleta. Golę się, przywdziewam cokolwiek z szafy i wychodzę. Cholerny styczeń. Całe miasto zasypane. Rozrzucone wszędzie opakowania po petardach. Butelki po alkoholu. Przemierzam ośnieżone ulice. Jak zawsze musieli spierdolić z odgarnięciem tego białego gówna…  
Zastanawiam się chwilę. „Luc, gadasz jak staruch! Nie pierdol”. Daję sobie reprymendę w głowie. „Masz dopiero 22 lata, a już tetryczejesz."  
"Zajebiście” myślę sobie, śmiejąc się w duszy. Cóż, walić to. Idę dalej. W słuchawkach Abba „Knowing you, knowing me". Już widzę szyld kawiarni. 5 minut później jestem już obok niej. Widzę cię przez okno. Siedzisz i czekasz na mnie. Moje małe szczęście. Iskierka w chujozie. Zaraz… Ktoś wchodzi. Witasz się z nim mocnym uściskiem i całusem w usta. Nieruchomieję. Myślenie zatrzymane. Patrzę tak osłupiały jeszcze przez jakiś czas.  
To się nie dzieje. „Kurwakurwakurwa” klnę pod nosem.  
Wzbiera we mnie rozgoryczenie wraz z rozpaczą. Wchodzę tam. Nie przejmuję się niczym. Już nawet nie pamiętam dokładnie, co robiłem. Krzyczę. Dostałeś w twarz.  
Ostatnie spojrzenie na ciebie i na twojego gacha.  
Naprawdę Sammy wolałeś Gabriela?  
Wychodzę, a raczej wybiegam. Wołasz za mną, żebym wrócił. Wszystko mi wytłumaczysz, ale ja już jestem głuchy na wszystko.  
Minęło kilka godzin. Siedzę w domu w otoczeniu butelek szkockiej. Myślę, jaki głupi byłem.  
Obiecywałeś kurwa.  
A zresztą. Nie jestem nastolatkiem, by aż tak przeżywać. Wznoszę toast sam ze sobą i wypijam duszkiem.  
Szczęśliwego Nowego roku, Sammy…  
Szczęśliwego…


End file.
